Love You
by SyiSehun
Summary: Cerita tentang Xi Luhan yang mencintai Oh Sehun GS/HunHan
1. Chapter 1

**\- Love You -**

Main cast : Xi Tuhan (gs), Oh Sehun

Gendre : Genderswitch, Romance sad.

Rating : M

Length : Oneshoot

Author : SyiSehun

.

.

.

Xi Luhan dan Oh Sehun bisa di bilang pasangan pengantin baru yang sedang dilanda keraguan hati karena pernikahan yang berdasarkan cinta satu pihak. Sehun seorang CEO termuda menikah dengan anak dari kolega bisnis appa nya Xi Group yang berdiri kokoh di daratan cina dan melebar kan sayap hingga Korea dimana Oh Cooperation menjadi rekan bisnis nya dan dari sana lah perjodohan terjadi. Xi Luhan dan Oh Sehun tak sepenuh nya tak mengenal meraka bisa di bilang teman baik saat Luhan melanjutkan S2 nya di Korea mereka cukup akrab sampai mereka dijodohkan semua berubah Oh Sehun yang ramah menjadi pendiam dan hal itu terjadi hanya pada Luhan, Sehun merasa Luhan sengaja untuk rencana perjodohan mereka karena Sehun tau Luhan yang menyukai dirinya sedang kan Luhan tau dirinya menyukai orang lain sebut saja Irene teman Sehun semasa SHS. Tapi semua serasa percuma menolak pun tak ada gunanya bagi Sehun karena sang tetua Oh dan Xi sudah merencanakan pernikahan jauh jauh hari. Dan pada akhirnya pengucapan janji suci itu terlaksana Sehun masih bungkam seribu bahasa sampai...

"Lu kenapa kau tega" ujar Sehun frustasi

"Aku melakukan apa yang memang seharusnya ku lakukan Hun" jawab Luhan

"Kau bisa menolak, toh kau tau aku mencintai Irene"

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan pancaran luka tetapi ia mencoba untuk menutupinya

"Sudah lah Hun semua sudah terjadi kau sudah sah menjadi suami ku sekarang, dan tak ada yang perlu kau sesali" ujar Luhan mantap walau hatinya menjerit

"Ck seperti itu kah Luhan baik lah..." Sehun memajukan dirinya dan membuka kancing bajunya satu persatu

"Oh Sehun jangan gila!apa yang kau lakukan" serang Luhan

"Jika kau ingin menjadi istriku kau harus melayani ku dengan baik bukanya aku ini suami mu?" tanya Sehun dengan godaanya sambil melempar kemeja putihnya, Luhan tentu saja dia panik tetapi dia mencoba menyembunyikannya, Sehun merangkul pinggang ramping Luhan dan membawa tangannya untuk melepaskan gaun Luhan secara sensual.

"Sehun!" pekik Luhan saat Sehun menggigit bahu kanan nya, Luhan setengah mati merasakan gairah yang disalurkan Sehun untuknya

"Tenang Oh Luhnnnhh" ujar Sehun sambil mengecupi bahu dan juga leher jenjang milik istrinya, Luhan tak mampu berbuat apapun dia hanya bisa mengikuti permainan Sehun dan memberi jalur kemudahan dengan memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Luhan harus bisa mengembalikan kenikmatan yang Sehun beri padanya dengan membalas sentuhan yang deberi suami nya walau amatiran Luhan mencoba membuat suaminya merasakan kenikmatan. Luhan mengalungkan lengannya di leher Sehun saat Sehun mengecupi leher kanan nya Luhan mencoba mencium kuping kanan Sehun begitu terus sebaliknya sampai puas Luhan mencoba mengelus kejantanan Sehun yang sudah sangan mengeras di balik celana kainnya..

"Stop Lu" Sehun menahan tangan Luhan yang membelai adik kecilnya yang sudah sangat keras. Sehun menggendong Luhan seperti koala dan membaringkannya di ranjang pengantin mereka, Sehun berusaha membuka gaun Luhan dan tersisa bra dan celana dalam hitam berenda begitu pas untuk Luhan

"Ahh..Sehunnhh~" Luhan tak kuasa membendung desahan yang sedari tadi ia tahan

"Terus lah mendesah Luhh~"

"Aw..Sehun jangan digigit" Luhan menegur Sehun manja karena ia merasa perih saat Sehun menggigit kulit dadanya dengan gemas

"Kau tau Lu ini sangat indah dan aku ingin sekali memakannya" ujar Sehun kalap, dan Luhan dengan lihainya membuka pengait bra dan melepasnya dengan gerakan sensual yang membuat libido Sehun memuncak

"Apa kau berniat hanya melihatnya tak berniat untuk mencobanya?" tanya Luhan jail, sambil menunjuk puting yang kemerahan Sehun langsung mencium bahkan menyedot habis buah kecil itu

"Pelanhh~...pelanhh~...Hun~ahhh..." racau Luhan

Luhan mencoba memancing Sehun dengan membelai kejantanan Sehun dengan Lututnya membuat Sehun berhenti sebentar.

"Kau sudah tidak sabar ya" ujar Sehun dan tangan lihainya melepas semua kain yang ada pada dirinya dan membuka kain terakhir Luhan yaitu celana dalam nya. Sehunn membawa Luhan setengah terduduk dan ia ingin Luhan melihat aksinya saat mengobrak abrik vagina Luhan merasakan wajahnya merah padam akibat ulah Sehun.

"Ahhh~..." Luhan melenguh saat lidah Sehun menyapa vaginanya Luhan menggelinjang tak karuan saat suaminya ini menggigit biji kecil di dalam sana dia seakan ingin meledak.

"Sehunnhh~...menjauh lah aku..aku ingin...menjauh lah Sehun itu sangan menjijikan bila masuk ke mulut mu" Luhan tak mau cairan cinta yang ingin keluar itu membasahi mulut atau wajah Sehun. Sehun bangkit dan mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Luhan.

"Saatnya kita ke inti" bisik Sehun sensual, Luhan menelan ludahnya kasar

Perlahan Sehun memasukan kejantanannya ke vagina Luhan dan membuat Luhan harus menahan sakit yang amat sangat ini baru setengah belum seluruhnya, Sehun menyentak kuat kejantanan nya membuat Luhan menjerit tertahan

"Akttmmm.." Luhan mengigit bibir nya untuk meredam rasa sakit Sehun yang melihat itu mengecup mata dan bibir Luhan, selaput kewanitaan Luhan sudah robek oleh suaminya.

"Tahan sedikit Lu" Luhan mengangguk dan memberi isyarat pada Sehun agar bergerak

" Ahh.. Sehun.. Ssshh.."

"Luhhh~ kau sangathh...sempithh..." racau Sehun

"Sehhuunnhhh...eummmppp..." Sehun menaik turunkan pinggulnya dengan perlahan dan sensual sambil bibirnya mencium bibir Luhan

"Luuhhh...kauhhhh...sangathh..nikmaathhh..." Sehun menambah tempo dorongan nya menjadi lebih kuat dan meremas dada Luhan memainkan puting nya yang memerah.

"Ah..ah..ahhh...Sehhuunnnnhhhaahh..." Sehun menemukan gspot Luhan tempat titik terdalam Luhan yang semakin membuat Luhan mendesah hebat

"Oh luhh...kau menjebit milikkuhh..." vagina Luhan sudah berkedut pertanda akan mencapai puncaknya

"Sehunnhh~..Hunnnahhh~akuh..akuhh...AH~" Luhan mencapai pelepasannya

"Belum selesai sayang aku belum sampai puncakhh" ujar Sehun dengan menggencot brutal lubang sempit Luhan, bagai pelumas cairan Luhan memudahkan Sehun untuk keluar masuk, Luhan merasa gila karena Sehun begitu kuat dan keras.

"Ah..ah..ah..ahhh..Sehunnhh"

"Luhhh..aku.."

"SEHUNhh!/LUHANnhh" akhirnya Sehun sampai pelepasannya bersamaan dengan Luhan yang sudah ntah berapa kali. Sehun menumpahkan seluruh cairan cintanya didalam rahim Luhan merasakan kenikmatan dan kehangatan tiada tara.

Sehun merebahkan dirinya disamping Luhan dengan nafas yang sama -sama memburu dan mata terpejam Luhan hanya meneliti wajah Sehun beberapa lama dan merasakan Sehun yang tertidur dan menarik selimut menutupi tubuh mereka berdua. Luhan menyentuh rahang tegas sang suami dan menitihkan air mata.

"I Love You Hun...ku harap kau bisa menerimaku sebagai istrimu" ujarnya terisak dan mendekatkan dirinya pada Sehun yang mengeratkan pelukannya. Lelah akhirnya Luhan terlelap dan tanpa di sadari oleh Luhan, seseorang masih belum terlelap dan membuka matanya melihat Luhan dengan rasa terluka.

"Maaf kan aku Lu...aku akan mencoba menerima mu sebagai istriku dan hidup selamanya bersama mu" ujar Sehun lirih dan mengecup dahi Luhan sayang. Bagaikan mimpi Luhan tersenyum dalam tidur.

.

.

.

 _ **FIN**_

 _hai..salam kenal aku penulis baru sih di ffn ini biasanya cuman baca doang dan ntah kenapa pingin nulis tentang HunHan Kkkkkkk...dan jika berminat tolong review nya itu sangat membantu jika ada kesalahan mohon maaf ya ^^ dan ini hasil pemikiran saya sendiri si pencinta HunHan_

 _See ya^^ Next time_

 _Oh dan satu lagi...ngemeng ngemeng ini ff nc saya yang pertama jadi kalo ada kesalahan dalam ekhemmm...nya mohon maaf ya ^^_


	2. Chapter 2 Sequel Love You

**-Sequel Love You-**

Main Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun

Gendre : Genderswitch, Romance

Rating : M

Length : Sequel Love You

Author : SyiSehun

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang, alarm senantiasa berbunyi berniat membangunkan sepasang suami istri ini agar terbangun dari singgah sananya. Luhan menggeliat merasakan tubuhnya terasa remuk tapi ia ingat dengan statusnya sebagai seorang istri yang harus menyiapkan keperluan pagi suaminya, Luhan beranjak dari tempat tidur mengambil gaunnya dan pakaian sang suami, setelah itu Luhan membersihkan dirinya agar terlihat bersih dan rapih setelah selesai Luhan segera ke dapur berniat memasakan sarapan pagi untuk Sehun tetapi Luhan tak melihat apapun untuk dimasak hanya ada roti tawar dan selai lalu Luhan membuatkan roti panggang untuk Sehun Luhan berencana akan berbelanja nanti selesai Sehun berangkat kerja, Luhan memang lah anak orang berada tetapi ia mencoba menjadi istri yang baik untuk mengurus rumahnya sendiri walau eommanya bersi keras untuk mencarikan asisten rumah tangga Luhan hanya menyetujui jika asisten rumah tangga hanya datang untuk membersihkan rumah masalah memasak Luhan ingin Sehun memakan masakan yang hanya Luhan yang membuatnya.

"Eoh!..kau sudah bangun Sehun~a?" sapa Luhan dengan senyumannya

"Heum"

"Maaf ya hanya ada roti panggang pagi ini, aku melihat tidak ada bahan makanan yang bisa di olah hanya ada ini" ujar Luhan

"Heumm..tak apa" ujar Sehun datar sambil mendudukan dirinya di kursi dan melahap roti panggang yang Luhan sediakan, Luhan yang melihat itu merasakan senang Sehun masih mau memakan apa yang ia buat walau hanya roti.

"Kenapa menatap ku seperti itu? ...kau tidak makan?" tanya Sehun heran

"Ah..iya aku akan makan" ujar Luhan sambil mendudukan dirinya berhadapan dengan Sehun lalu melahap rotinya secara perlahan

"Sehun" panggil Luhan heran

"Heum?"

"Kau tidak berangkat kerja?" tanya Luhan, seketika Sehun berhenti dari acara memakannya

"Kau kira appa ku sebodoh itu? Membiarkan anaknya tidak mengambil cuti saat anaknya baru saja menikah bahkan appa ku memberikan tiket bulan madu untuk kita" ujar Sehun dingin, Luhan hanya terdiam dan...

"Ahkk..kenapa aku bisa sebodoh itu ya hahaha...aku lupa kalau kita baru saja menikah" Luhan memukul kepalanya sekali dan tersenyum layaknya orang bodoh yang sedang patah hati. Sehun menggeleng lalu melanjutkan makannya lagi, hening beberapa saat...

"Hun setelah ini aku ingin berbelanja bahan makanan" ujar Luhan

"Aku akan mengantarmu" ujar Sehun

"Ne?" Luhan benar-benar terkejut benarkah Sehun ingin mengantar nya berbelanja

"Aku akan mengantarmu jadi bersiaplah" ujar Sehun final sambil beranjak menuju kamarnya. Luhan masih terdiam mencerna kata kata Sehun lalu ia tersenyum sambil membersihkan piring kotor.

 _At LotteMart_

Sudah 15menit mereka ada di pusat perbelanjaan ini dan Sehun bukan hanya mengantar Luhan tetapi ia ikut menemani Luhan berbelanja Sehun mendorong troli sedangkan Luhan berjalan di sebelahnya sambil mengambil bahan makanan yang diperlukan mereka berhalan dan Luhan? Ia seperti orang bodoh tersenyum memandang ke depan dan sesekali memandang Sehun ia tak menyangka berbelanja berdua seperti pasangan yang romantis bukan? Tetapi saat sedang memilih bahan makanan segar troli mereka terhenti begitu juga senyuman Luhan perlahan meredup melihat seseorang yang berada dihadaannya.

"Hai kalian berbelanja juga?" tanya sang wanita

"Heumm...ya kami sedang berbelanja Irene~ssi" jawab Luhan sopan walau ia tahu bahwa Irene teman baik Sehun tetapi Luhan tak ingin memanggil Irene begitu akrab cukup sebatas formal maka Luhan tetap memanggil Irene dengan embel embel ssi walau terkadang Irene sudah mengatakan tidak perlu seformal itu tapi Luhan tetap memanggil Irene dengan sebutan formal

"Kau sendiri?" itu suara Sehun

"Aniya..aku dengan Dong Ho oppa" jawab Irene, tiba tiba seorang lelaki dari arah belakang Irene merangkul pinggangnya dan meletakan sesuatu kedalam trolinya lalu tersenyum ke arah Sehun dan Luhan

"Oppa perkenalkan mereka Sehun dan Luhan mereka suami istri dan mereka teman ku" Irene memperkenalkan Sehun dan Luhan kepada Dong Ho, lalu Dong Ho mengangguk dan menyalami Sehun dan Luhan

"Aku Dong Ho tunangan Irene"

Perkenalah itu mampu membuat suasana agak menegang dan dicairkan oleh suara halus Luhan

"Baiklah Irene-ssi Dong Ho-ssi sepertinya kami pamit duluan karena kami sudah selesai berbelanja "

"Ah iya silahkan Luhan-ssi" jawab Dong Ho sopan

"Permisi" Luhan berpamitan lalu mengajak Sehun ke kasir untuk membayar belanjaan mereka.

 _At Home_

"Sehun kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Luhan

"Aku" tunjuk Sehun pada dirinya sendiri, Luhan mengangguk

"Jika kau tanya aku tidak apa-apa melihat Irene dan tunangannya, aku akan menjawab ya aku tidak apa-apa karena aku sudah mempunyai istri" jawab Sehun cepat dan berlalu menuju kamar, Luhan yang melihat itu hanya terdiam dan lebih memilih meletakan bahan makanan ke dalam kulkas.

Hari ini pasangan HunHan tidak berniat kemana mana selain berbelanja tadi, mereka hanya berdiam dirumah Sehun yang tertidur sampai sore dan Luhan yang menonton acara tv dan saat itu handphone Luhan berbunyi..

"Nde mama"

"..."

"Luhan baik ma"

"..."

"MWO!.."

"..."

"Nde?..ani..aniya...baiklah Luhan akan memasak untuk kalian"

Ntah angin dari mana mama dan baba Luhan mengatakan akan makan malam dirumahnya bersama eomma dan appa Sehun mereka ingin makan malam bersama pengantin baru katanya. Benarkah? Atau mereka ingin merencanakan sesuatu? Ntah lah.

Setelah beberapa jam Luhan selesai memasak berbagai makanan dan saat itu juga Sehun keluar dari kamar dengan mata sembab khas orang bangun tidur dan mencari keberadaan Luhan yang ternyata ada di dapur.

"Apa yang kau masak? Kenapa banyak sekali ?" tanya Sehun

"Eoh..kau sudah bangun, mama dan eomma akan makan malam disini jadi tuan Oh Sehun segeralah mandi" ujar Luhan tersenyum. Sehun yang hanya menurut saja segera menuju kamar dan membersihkan dirinya.

Beberapa saat Sehun dan Luhan terlihat lebih rapi dan mereka sedang menunggu kedatangan kedua keluarga Xi dan Oh.

Tett...

Tett...

Sehun dan Luhan segera menuju arah pintu dan menyambut keluarga mereka.

"Aigoo...anak eomma" ujar eomma Sehun kepada anak dan menantunya tersayang sambil memeluk Luhan dan Sehun bergantian begitu juga mama Luhan

"Ayo eomma, mama Luhan sudah memasakan makanan yang banyak untuk kalian...Ayo baba, appa" ajak Luhan ceria.

Akhirnya mereka makan dengan hikmat tanpa ada berkomentar karena masakan Luhan yang sangat enak, setelah selesai makan appa Sehun terlebih dahulu membuka suara.

"Hun kau sudah memberi tahu Luhan kan rencana bulan madu kalian?" tanya appa Sehun semua terdiam termasuk HunHan yang saling pandang lalu Sehun mengangguk

"Sudah appa" jawab Sehun

"Apa Luhan setuju?" tanya appa Sehun kepada Luhan

"Ya appa Luhan akan pergi jika Sehun ingin pergi" jawab Luhan tegas, ia ingin Sehun yang memutus kan semuanya ia tak mau Sehun terpaksa berbulan madu. Toh berbulan madu itu harus dengan hal yang manis kan? Bagai mana jika Sehun hanya diam dan tidak menikmati acara bulan madu mereka?.

"Ya aku akan pergi bulan madu" ujar Sehun mantap sambil melirik Luhan yang sedang melihat dirinya.

"Baik lah minggu depan kalian bisa pergi berbulan madu" ujar appa Sehun sambil tersenyum bahagia, sejujurnya appa Sehun takut akan penolakan dari Sehun tapi ternyata tidak.

Hari terus berganti dengan sendirinya. Dan hari minggu ini pasangan HunHan akan pergi berbulan madu Luhan belum tau akan dimana dia dan Sehun berbulan madu Sehun sama sekali belum memberi tahu tentang itu.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya Sehun

"Heum" angguk Luhan

Sehun dan Luhan berjalan ke ruang tunggu setelah melalui pemeriksaan oleh pihak bandara. Selang beberapa menit Sehun dan Luhan berjalan menuju pesawat yang akan membawa mereka pergi berbulan madu. Luhan merasa tidak asing dengan penerbangan ini..tunggu...bukan kah ini Garuda Indonesia? Fikir Luhan apakah mereka akan ke Indonesia. Sehun yang melihat Luhan kebingungan langsung menjelaskan keheranan Luhan.

"Appa memberikan tiket penginapan di Raja Ampat Indonesia memang lumayan Jauh tapi kata Appa itu pemandangan yang sangat bagus"

Luhan dan Sehun menikmati perjalanan mereka, setelah beberapa jam akhirnya mereka sampailah di Indonesia yaitu di Papua tidak sampai situ mereka harus melalui jalur darat untuk bisa sampai ke Raja Ampat. Lelah memang tetapi lelah itu terbayar dengan keindahan alamnya Luhan tak hentinya mengucap syukur atas semua pemandangan indah ini begitu juga dengan Sehun ia tersenyum menikmati udara yang begitu segar disana. Mereka telah sampai di resort.

"Sehun apa kau lelah?" tanya Luhan, Sehun hanya mengangguk saja jujur dia ingin tidur sebelum makan malam walau hanya beberapa jam lagi akan malam. Luhan ikut merebahkan dirinya di sebelah Sehun dan memandang wajah suami tampannya Sehun yang merasa ditatap akhirnya menoleh malas kearah Luhan.

"Kenapa kau melihat ku seperti itu?" tanya Sehun sebal, Luhan terkikik geli

"Kau sangat Lucu jika sedang tidur" ujar Luhan jail

"Ck...bilang saja kalau aku ini tampan"

"Kau ini terlalu percaya diri" Luhan pun akhirnya memejamkan matanya, dia ingin mengakrabkan diri dengan Sehun bagai manapun caranya walau dia akan terlihat aneh dimata Sehun tetapi ia tak perduli toh dulu sebelum mereka menikah Sehun sering melihat Luhan dengan sifat anehnya jadi tidak apa-apa.

1hari...

2hari...

3hari...

Terhitung sudah tiga hari pasangan Sehun dan Luhan di pulau penuh dengan pesona ini. Mereka benar-benar seperti sepasang yang saling mengasihi walau terkadang mereka lebih menikmati acara sendiri-sendiri terkadang Sehun akan mengacuhkan Luhan tapi bukan Luhan namanya jika tidak mengambil perhatian Sehun terkadang Luhan akan merasa kesal juga contohnya hari ini besok mereka akan kembali ke Korea tapi Sehun benar-benar mengacuhkan Luhan, Sehun menolak untuk diajak kemana pun.

"Lu kau ingin kemana?" tanya Sehun yang melihat Luhan akan bersiap akan pergi keluar

"Aku ingin mencari udara segar" jawab Luhan lesuh

"Kau tidak akan..." ujar Sehun sambil menahan pergelangan tangan Luhan, sepertinya Luhan mulai kesal

"Sehun kau sudah menahan ku sejak tadi memohon padamu agar keluar untuk berjalan-jalan kita kesini untuk jalan-jalan Sehun bukan hanya didalam resort saja bahkan kau mengacuhkan ku sejak tadi"

"Bukan kah kita sudah jalan-jalan kemarin?"

"Sehun..." Luhan menatap Sehun kecewa tetapi Luhan hanya bisa mengalah akhirnya Luhan merebahkan dirinya kembali ke ranjang empuk itu dimana Sehun ikut duduk disampingnya dengan melihat punggung Luhan, Sehun tau Luhan bosan karena sejak tadi pagi Sehun menolak segala ajakan Luhan dan ia tak memperbolehkan Luhan untuk jalan-jalan sendiri terlalu berbahaya katanya. Tak terasa malam menjelang Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya dan sebelum itu ada secarik kertas yang tersentuh oleh tangannya ada gaun bercorak bunga dan gelang kayu sepertinya Luhan pernah melihat gelang ini...

 _ **Bersihkanlah dirimu Lu lalu pakailah baju itu**_

 _ **Sehun**_

Luhan sudah membersihkan diri ia terlihat lebih segar wangi dan...cantik Sehun memberikan baju berwarna kuning seperti gaun dengan corak bunga putih khas baju pantai tapi terlihat manis jika Luhan kenakan tak lupa gelang kayu kecil tersemat di lengan kirinya.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Sehun yang baru saja datang dari arah balkon dengan gorden yang menutupi balkon, kenapa harus ditutup?

Sehun mendekat kan dirinya. Luhan apa kah ini suamimu? Kenapa dia sangat tampan malam ini, iner Luhan

"Apakah aku tampan?" tanya Sehun dengan gaya cool nya yang memakai baju berwarna biru dengan corak garis putih, Luhan hanya mengangguk menyetujui ucapan sang suami Sehun tersenyum lalu menggandeng tangan Luhan kearah balkon dan membuka gorden yang menutupi balkon dan...

"Sehun" Luhan kaget

"Ya ini adalah bulan madu kita dan aku ingin membuat ini untuk mu agar bulan madu kita lebih berkesan" jelas Sehun sambil menggiring Luhan agar duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan kursinya.

"Sehun.."

"Nanti saja ya tanya nya aku lapar lebih baik kita makan dulu" ujar Sehun sambil tersenyum

Luhan benar-benar tidak tau apa yang ada di fikiran suaminya maksudnya tadi Sehun membuat Luhan benar-benar kesal sekarang? Luhan dihadiahi sebuah makan malam romantis di balkon kamarnya? Kapan Sehun membuat ini?

Mereka makan dengan khitmat sesekali melirik satu sama lain dan tersenyum. Setelah beberapa menit untuk menghabiskan semua makanan Luhan tak sabar ingin bertanya.

"Hun.."

"Heum?"

"Kapan kau membuat semua ini?"

"Tadi saat kau tertidur"

"Kau sudah merencanakan semuanya ya?" tanya Luhan lagi

"Ya"

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Heum?"

"Kenapa kau membuat semua ini untuk ku?" tanya Luhan

"Bukan kah sudah ku bilang aku ingin bulan madu kita ini berkesan untuk mu dan untuk ku" jelas Sehun

"Terus baju dan ini..." Luhan menunjuk pergelangan tangannya yang dimana ada gelang cantik dan indah, Lalu Sehun menunjuk lengan kirinya dimana ada gelang sama persis dengan Luhan.

"Kau ingat saat kita pergi ketoko-toko yang menjual pernak pernik? Saat itu ahjussi itu mengatakan kita pasangan serasi dan gelang ini adalah gelang couple dan baju itu kemarin kau hanya melihatnya saja tanpa niat membelinya jadi aku belikan sebagai hadiah untuk mu" Sehun menjelaskan panjang lebar, Luhan terharu benar-benar terharu ia beranjak dan berlari kecil kearah Sehun dan memeluk Sehun dari belakang.

"Sehun gomawo" ujar Luhan sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher suaminya, Sehun hanya tersenyum dan akhirnya membelai tangan Luhan yang memeluknya

"Lu aku ingin memulai semua dari awal dengan mu" ujar Sehun yang membuat Luhan beranjak berdiri tegak yang diikuti Sehun yang berdiri dari duduk nya. Mereka saling menatap mencari kebohongan dan ketulusan tapi tak ada kebohongan diantara tatapan mereka hanya ada ketulusan ntah siapa uang memulai bibir kedua insan itu telah bertemu satu sama lain mengecup melumat sedikit dan...

"Sehun aku baru selesai makan pasti bau..." ujar Luhan polos Sehun hanya tertawa

"Persetan dengan bau Lu aku ingin dirimu" perkataan Sehun mampu membuat kedua pipi halus itu memerah malu.

Berawal lumatan menjadi lebih bergairah Sehun menggiring Luhan ke ranjang dan menjatuhkan Luhan dengan halus keatas ranjang. Sehun seperti memiliki kekuatan super yang membuat pakaian mereka sudah tak melekat lagi di tubuh masing masing mereka benar-benar telanjang bulat.

"Lu malam ini aku menginginkan dirimu" pinta Sehun sambil menggeram

"Aku hanya untuk mu tuan Oh" goda Luhan

"Heunnnhh~~..."

"Kahh...maasihhh...sajaahhh..semm...ppiithh...Luuhhh" Luhan hanya terkekeh dan mencium Sehun. Biarkan mereka menghabiskan malam penuh cinta ini tanpa ada yang tau. Tetapi...15menit

"Hunnaahhh~..."

"Luhaaannhhh~"

Luhan dan Sehun sama-sama sampai pada puncaknya tentu saja kali ini dengan penuh cinta, sepertinya. Sehun dan Luhan tak langsung tertidur mereka berbaring dengan selimut yang menutupi sampai dada mereka dan posisi mereka? Mereka berpelukan satu sama lain.

"Hun" panggil Luhan serak

"Heum"

"Apa kita akan seperti ini terus?" tanya Luhan

"Maksud mu"

"Ya kita akan melakukan ini terus sampai kau mencintai ku?" tanya Luhan, terdiam sejenak saling berpandangan lalu...

"I Live You Oh Luhan" ujar Sehun sambil mengecup bibir Luhan

"Eh? Kenapa cepat sekali?" tanya Luhan bingung Luhan tak bermaksud memaksa Sehun untukmu mengatakan cintanya sekarang tapi nanti saat Sehun benar-benar mencintainya

"Aku rasa aku telah jatuh cinta sejak lama padamu Lu"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya...aku sadar aku hanya mengagumi Irene tanpa mencintainya buktinya saat dia dengan tunangannya aku tak apa dan saat di jodohkan denganmu juga aku tak begitu menolak maksudku tidak benar-benar menolak kau tau kan maksudku Lu?" jelas Sehun, Luhan hanya mengangguk dan termangu, benarkah?

"Kalau begitu...I Love You to Hun" ujar Luhan sambil mengecupi wajah Sehun

"Sejak kapan kau menyukai ku Lu?" tanya Sehun

"Saat Oh Sehun dikenalkan sebagai anak dari rekan bisnis baba ku dan selama kau menjabat sebagai temanku" ujar Luhan

"Kalau kau Hun?" tanya Luhan

"Mungkin saat aku melihat mu dengan gaun merah saat ulang tahun baba mu beberapa tahun lalu" goda Sehun

"Sehun bisa kah kau melupakan Hal itu" tukas Luhan ia benar-benar malu pasalnya baju itu benar-benar terbuka dan sexy salahkan Oh Sehun yang memberikan hadiah itu dan menyuruh Luhan utuk memakainya di acara ulang tahun babanya. Bukan kah suaminya sudah berotak mesum dari dulu

"Ah...istri ku malu ya" goda Sehun sambil mengecup hidung istrinya

"Kau sudah tau suami mesum ku"

"Tapi kau menyukainya kan?" goda Sehun lagi

Luhan mengangguk dan mengecup bibir suaminya mereka saling berpandangan dan..

"I love you Lu...saranghae"

"Love you my bunny"

"Apa-apaan...bunny? Ck...aku akan menghukum mu"

"Nde?"

"Satu ronde lagi sebelum kita pulang ke korea besok"

"Baiklah siapa takut" tantang Luhan

"Aku akan membuat mu susah berjalan" ujar Sehun sambil mengerjai tubuh molek istrinya, spertinya kedua orang tua Sehun dan Luhan akan segera mendapat cucu dari anak mereka.

"Ak! Sehun pelanhh~pelanhh~.." racau Luhan

"Tenang Luhh~.."

Baiklah sepertinya mereka benar-benar akan memiliki momongan segera.

.

.

.

 ** _END_**

 _Hollaa...Kkk...ketemu lagi kita^^ kelamaan ya sequelnya? Jujur aku gak tau lagi harus bikin apa karena sebenernya kemaren itu bener-bener oneshoot dan ada beberapa yang minta dilanjutin tapi aku sanggup sampe sini doang maaf yaT^T dan mungkin terlalu cepet aku coba mikir ini beberapa hari Kkkk...dan...masalah kesalahan main cast nya kemaren maaf ya dan makasih udah diingetin sahabat aku juga dia sempet shok liat main cast nya dan ternyata aku baru sadar T^T_

 _Makasih juga atas respon kalian yang review, follow, fav juga makasih^^ kalo gak ada kalian sequel aneh ini gak akan jadi hehehehee..._

 _Se_ _e ya next time^^_

 ** _Thank's To :_**

 ** _Wollfdeer520, lisnaOhLu120, Juna Oh, Seravin509, laabaikands, Seluever Put, Rly. , QXion_**


End file.
